


One Man Army

by Mesmeret



Series: End of an Empire [2]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Bad Dirty Talk, Blood and Violence, Come Swallowing, Dominant Armitage Hux, Hand Jobs, Intimacy, Kylo Murders as a Teen, Kylo Ren Has Issues, M/M, Mild Face Slapping and Choking, Pining, Submissive Kylo Ren, Top Armitage Hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:01:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,309
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23933485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: Kylo is in a time of reflection and remembering as he follows Hux's orders to meet the man in person. It's been days since he's killed someone and he doesn't know what to do.Hux knows.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: End of an Empire [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1689682
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: Kylux Titleception 2020





	One Man Army

**Author's Note:**

> Second installment of my Titleception trilogy! What a doozy! Lots of past violence and death that shaped Kylo into his Hound reputation. I got a bit into this characterization's headspace so a lot of the writing is brief but detailed. The line breaks indicate the scenes of violence.

Kylo stared at the little fabric flower he sewn with broken fingers. _This is not an elaborate lie._ It was stained with grime dangling from his key chain but he knows it’s a soft green after a good clean. He zipped up his keys and swung his duffle bag over his shoulder. He left the hotel room after double checking his appearance. Clean shaven, clothes in proper order.

He tapped to charge his mobile order while waiting for the elevator. His Mango Dragonfruit Lemonade was waiting for him at the Starbucks in the hotel lobby. He muttered a thank you before walking the couple of blocks to the Union Station. Memories loomed above him. Inescapable confrontation of what’s to come.

* * *

The car pulled up to an intersection away from the Piedmont Tower. Snoke’s jovial mood changed as the sandstone columns loomed. 

This was Kylo’s initial mistake. He never learned what he missed until it was too late. 

“Boys, go ahead and clean out the building,” the elderly man rasped.

“Yes, sir,” Donnelly replied in the front passenger seat before radioing the four other Escalades heading to the skyscraper. He exchanges a look with Kylo in the mirror while Snoke goes back to humming a tune while looking out of the window. They both agreed in the exchange that Kylo was going to take the brunt of the consequences. He didn’t have a family over his head.

Johns makes a right turn and they circle around the downtown until they get the all clear. There’s a Snoke Syndicate man operating the attendant booth. Snoke is thrilled. He smacks his lips, “Yes, very good. I could get used to this building.”

The three other men in the car exchange nervous looks. This was supposed to be a routine seduction of a potential partner. Kylo had collected months of recon and years of financials pertaining to First Order, the phoenix that rose from Lord Hux’s failed drug dealings. Kylo had done his best to explain to Snoke that Armitage was skittish and possessive. But Snoke laughed at his apprehension of a hostile takeover.

_ ”He’s a cur, not a cripple. I’m not interested in giving anyone special treatment.” _

The radio crackled, “First four floors are cleared, sir. Elevators and cameras secured. We have the building. Delta team is waiting on the seventh floor.”

Kylo puts on his helmet before going out to open the door for Snoke. Deceptively strong fingers dig through his leather sleeve to bruise his forearm. Donnelly stays with the driver as Kylo escorts Snoke to the elevator. The garage echoes with Snoke’s humming. It ends abruptly with the ding of the elevator bell. They get in and Kylo presses the button for the seventh floor.

Five men in dark red tactical gear silently gesture to the elevator being held by their squad leader across the tiled hallway. The seven men all file in. Kylo zones out until they get to the 43rd floor. The red guard files out and there’s a woman shouting. A sound of a silencer ends her objections. 

“Find him alive, boy,” Snoke smirks up at Kylo.

With the order, Kylo is down the hallway ignoring the huddled hostages. He had eyes for someone better than menial office workers. He knew Hux’s office was tucked by the lab on the other side of the floor. Kylo used his full leg span to sprint down the hall. His helmet dug into his shoulders with each step. His breath was steaming up the visor so he flipped it up.

A shoulder slipped into an office. Kylo’s instincts screamed it was Hux. He leaped over a spilled paper basket and nearly ripped the door open. 

The room was unlit. His heartbeat was drowning out the ambient noise. He made a wide stance to fully block the doorway before he swivelled his thermal imaging monocular down for his left eye to look through. 

Just in time. 

The power went out for the whole floor and the windows were blacked out. It was pitch black, but he saw the body sliding between his legs to roll out into a sprint. Kylo was stunned by the acrobatics for a moment before realizing Hux had night vision too. An intricate pair of goggles with four lenses that should only be government issued. Kylo grunted a curse and chased after Hux. The slender figure ran past the hostages and pressed all of the elevator buttons before running away. The dinging of the elevators hid Hux’s footsteps. The Red Guard didn’t bring their night vision gear since it was 2 in the afternoon and their intel said nothing about blackout screens on the windows.

Snoke was screeching a fit amidst the chaos.

It was all on Kylo. He continued to chase after Hux. As they continued to run around, Kylo was realizing the blueprints he acquired were inaccurate. Hux made a right turn when Kylo knew there shouldn’t be one. It was a dimly lit stairwell going up. Kylo took the stairs two at a time but still couldn’t seem to get to Hux.

Hux opens the door to the rooftop and the stairwell reverberates with the sound of helicopter blades. Panic gives Kylo an extra boost and he manages to grab Hux’s shirt. A soft pistachio green oxford.

It rips as Kylo pulls Hux to him. The goggles fly off and skid away from the winds. Furious eyes stare into Kylo’s for a brief moment before Kylo is kicked in the crotch.

Kylo’s eyes sting as he crumples to the ground. He tries to breathe as the helicopter departs. He can’t so he howls. He lets himself let go for a few before getting up for his walk of shame.

* * *

The crowded Chicago Metropolitan Lounge made Kylo anxious. The front desk attendants yelled at him to take off his headphones and show them his ticket. He was too startled to do anything but follow their orders. Their tone did not change as the two listed the amenities and asked if he had luggage to check. They told him three trains were boarding within the hour of each other, including his own. He nodded as one told him to listen for the boarding announcement. The ordeal was over after the other yelled about a lunch buffet available in the next room.

He darted to an empty chair in the main waiting room as the front desk yelled for the person behind him to step up. He put his headphones away since the room was too noisy. He sipped his lemonade trying to find a flash of red hair. It was foolish, but Kylo couldn’t help it. Up until yesterday morning, Kylo believed Hux is able to move like a shadow. It was painfully obvious when he came back to his room to see the train tickets on the bed. He never thought to check trains. Who uses trains?

Hux and so, so many people.

Kylo shook his head feeling the anxiety bubble up. He kept hearing more and more people talking about taking the Southwest Chief. He realized there were more than fifty people boarding the train. That meant almost all of the rooms had been booked. 

He couldn’t fathom how Hux managed to be a drug lord in such a public and patrolled setting. Hux was so private, Kylo couldn’t imagine the man amongst these people blabbing away their life stories to strangers.

Or does Hux have an iron clad alias? Is he a shy loner amongst these people? Is he a train nerd? Kylo settled into the fantasy of sitting next to Hux as the man rambled about whatever engine or something. Kylo imagines Hux having the same accent as Rey. He hasn’t ever heard the man’s voice. A thrill shoots down his spine and his anxiety dissipates fully as he immerses himself in the feel of Hux sitting next to him. Those eyes looking at him fondly.

Boarding the train was a lot of walking but a half hour later, he was settled in his room. It has a small bathroom included and he can’t take a piss without his shoulders firmly pressed against the walls. He looked at the shower head warily. He was going to shower downstairs in the comparatively larger shower room.

He stares out at the slowly passing by outskirts of Chicago. There’s muffled conversations all around him. He sips the last bit of his lemonade before crushing it into the small trash bin. He didn’t see any glimpse of that face he memorized from four years ago on the platform. So Hux was possibly getting on at a nearby station? He didn’t seem to be one to spend days of his life in the coach section. Or was he a glutton for discomfort and anonymity?

The train slowed to a stop. Kylo squinted looking for a station sign but saw they were two cars away from the station platform. He leaned back in his seat when a middle aged woman opened the door and two kids sprinted in. The four of them froze. Kylo’s fight instinct nearly came out but the two boys loudly shrieked about a man in their room.

The mother frowned at her ticket, “That’s odd. I’ve never been double booked before. Are you sure you’re in the right room, sir?”

Kylo stood up and ignored the woman grabbing her boys as he dug into his back pocket for his ticket. He frowned, “Uh, 302 C?”

She sighed, “Yeah, we got double booked. I think-”

Kylo interrupted, “You can have the room. I’ll go talk to an attendant about it.”

The woman relaxed, “Thank you so much. Now, boys, let the kind man get his things.”

“Can we go to the lounge car?”

“Cafe car! Cafe car!”

Kylo and the woman exchanged a kinder look before she told the boys to stay behind her as they walked away. 

He felt trepidation as he gathered his duffle bag. He hoped this was part of Hux’s wordless explanation of how he runs his organization. Kylo felt the train start to move and he headed out of the room to look for an attendant. He went down the narrow stairwell and bumped into a petite asian woman.

“Oh, sorry,” Kylo muttered and then noticed two things. One, this woman, Rose according to her name embroidered on her uniform, was an attendant. Two, she was dancing with Rey that night, three weeks ago.

Rose’s upper lip turned into a snarl for the slightest second before she smiled up at him, “No worries, sir! How may I help you?”

Kylo held out his ticket, “It seems like my room was double booked? I let the mom and her kids have the room. I was wondering if there were any available rooms?”

Rose sighed and waved him over past the luggage storage. She opened the door of the family room. There was no one there to Kylo’s chagrin. Just a laptop.

“Play nice. You aren’t hot shit here,” she hissed as Kylo walked past her. 

He clenched his fists but nothing more. She made a tsk sound while watching his body language. There was a hiking backpack in the corner out of sight of the doorway. He jolts when he sees her close the door and lock it from the outside. He scans the room and sees two cameras recording. He shifts his stare from one red light to the other before sitting near the window following the autumn forest. 

Kylo grabbed his headphones and hit play on his favorite playlist. He may be young, but he wasn’t born yesterday. He never touched things that weren’t his.

* * *

It was a very clear rule from the moment he could grab at things. 

_ Don’t. _

Over the years, resentment grew. How come he couldn’t play? How would he be too rough with girls? None were allowed near him, neither were boys. He was homeschooled after all. As he got older, his parents strayed away from parenting. He was fourteen when he slipped out of the brownstone and went straight up to a group of boys he’d been watching for years. They looked at him with disgust. The ringleader held a hand out for a handshake. Kylo had seen this move before. The boy would hold the unsuspecting punk’s hand and punch him in the face. 

_You don’t touch me_ echoed through his head. Kylo looked at the hand and spat at it. The older boy stared at his wet hand with disgust. Two boys surrounding them made gagging noises. Kylo felt bouncy and ready. For what? He didn’t know but as hands started grabbing at him, he bloomed. He never felt so good in that moment of kicking, punching, biting his way out of a pile of eight screaming teens. 

His family didn’t know what to do with him. He broke two fingers and a tooth. Bone bruises on his ribs and legs. Dislocated a shoulder, too. He didn’t know either, except that the back of his hands were his key to happiness. He thought about the fight all of the time while healing. His parents’ money bought the teens’ silence and moved Kylo to a more secure apartment.

Then Mr. Snoke became his tutor.

One the day his parents felt safe to have him alone with Mr. Snoke, the old man’s smile darkened, “You nearly killed my favorite runners. What do you have to say for yourself?”

Kylo frowned up at the old man but refused to speak.

They stared at each other. Kylo nearly excused himself to the bathroom to grab the shower curtain rod. He had been practicing like the movies while his parents were at work. He could probably break Mr. Snoke’s back.

Mr. Snoke sighed and sat down in front of Kylo, “Son, you’ve got some great potential, but I fear you’re dumb.”

Kylo made sure he was just expressing his boredom. All adults thought he was stupid yet with so, so much potential to be something else. Mr. Snoke sighed again, “Seriously, where’s the energy in you? I’m unable to believe you beat those six boys.”

“It was eight,” Kylo couldn’t stop himself. Eight young men with the same color of blood. Same tackiness and coppery scent like his own.

“Oh,” Mr. Snoke arched a hairless brow. “Yes, it was eight boys. Ryan, Douglas, Alexander, Robert, William K, William D, Andrew, and Zachary.”

Kylo didn’t care about names. Most were really boring and unmemorable. His own included until Kylo came to him. Even Snoke’s was unappealing to Kylo.

“Ah, you don’t care,” Snoke smacked his lips. A habit that Kylo hated in the eleven years of being with Snoke. “I want you to come with me, then.”

They went down three floors to an apartment with four men and five teen boys that Kylo never seen before. Snoke didn’t enter. He just patted Kylo’s shoulder, handing him a cell phone, “Pay attention to everyone. Keep track of what they do. Follow the text message’s orders.”

Kylo huffed as his shoulder was squeezed uncomfortably. One of the men guided him to the couch between two teens. Kylo curled in on himself to seem like his eyes weren’t tracking nine people at once in the large living room. The TV was playing a daytime talk show that a few were paying attention to. A teen was fidgeting with their sweatshirt. Two were whispering about a football game that happened the previous night. Two men were cleaning guns. Kylo wanted to watch them the whole time. But the two other teens were exchanging something between them. One of them ducking into the bathroom. Kylo didn’t hear pissing or a toilet flush. His brain was calming down from its usual mosquito hum as he kept observing these people. 

As the TV changed programs, he got a text, _‘Disarm the room and then kill whoever used my product.’_

Kylo stared at the text for two seconds trying to comprehend it but his legs were getting up. A small voice was screaming in his head about the guns. But he hoped his observation of no bullets was truth.

He went up to the two men at the side table and punched a jaw upwards. The shock of a bitten tongue let him grab the partially assembled guns. He had one in each hand. The weight was awkward as he clocked the other man. He didn’t like it but he had no pockets. He pushed his way past the two other men to the front door. The only exit. The men seemed to be in on it and stayed against the outer wall with their hands up. Kylo opened the front door and placed the guns outside. Mr. Snoke was there with three men armed with automatic rifles. Kylo just nodded before closing the front door.

The five teens were cursing about how there was nothing in the apartment. Kylo watched in fascination as the teens talked themselves into attacking him. They seemed to know him. He still didn’t recognize any of them. And he was tasked with killing whoever was on drugs. He was fifteen and barely interacted with the world except for movies and his dad’s friends. He knew about pot. White powder was a mystery.

One of the men made an odd gesture with his mouth. Kylo frowned at him. _All of them._ The man was mouthing out words. Kylo tilted his head. The teens were tentatively approaching him with words and splayed out hands. He knew the blonde had done something in the bathroom. He stared at the teen. He had wide pupils and a runny nose. Kylo looked at the others. Two more had similar features. He realized the three spoke with nervous laughter while the other two seemed to be more cautious in their body language. 

Kylo took a gamble.

He went for the blonde first. He held the front door open a jar, “You can leave.”

“Cool, man. Knew you’d know,” the teen’s nervous laugh turned into a scream as Kylo used the door to break his arm. The teen fell back clutching his lame arm. Kylo couldn’t help a smirk at Snoke and his men before he closed and locked the front door. The four others were screaming and hiding in the kitchen and bathroom. Kylo stared at the cursing blonde trying to figure out how to kill him. 

Looking back, he never once thought why. It was simply a decision to kill someone.

He decided on the teen’s belt. It was easy to grab and wrap around that neck. He did wish the teen pissed when they were in the bathroom. Kylo grunted in disgust as his pants leg got warm with something other than blood.

He made small adjustments with the other two. The surviving two stared at him with glassy, resigned eyes. He felt a pang of something he couldn’t recognize. He tried to touch one on the cheek. They flinched and whimpered. Kylo looked at his bloodied hand. It was dirty and gross. He’d be squeamish being touched by dried blood. Also, what if one of those boys had HIV? He washed his hands while trying to drown out his uncles lecture on blood diseases and why fighting is harmful. _No shit, Luke. It’s supposed to be harmful._

Once his hands were clean, he tried again but with a shoulder pat. The teen looked at Kylo with surprise before bursting into sobs. The other teen was watching from under the kitchen table. Kylo felt giddy offering a hand to the smaller teen. He grinned as the teen took it as they left their shelter. He held his other hand out for the other teen. They politely declined. Kylo shrugged and led them out of the apartment. A couple minutes later, there were two negative drug tests. It had been cocaine. 

That was how Kylo became a hound. Donnelly and Carter were the two men in on the test. Lawrence and Stephen were the teens that survived. The four became Kylo’s squad, his inner circle, his other limbs.

_ "Something needs to happen. I can’t go on like this. We can’t go on like this. It isn’t sustainable,” Stephen cried while packing his belongings into two backpacks. “You need to kill Snoke.” _

* * *

Kylo came back to the present realizing he was staring at the backpack. It looked like one of those boys in 302 C could easily fit in the pack. Kylo wasn’t anticipating wilderness skills as part of Hux’s repertoire. He figured Hux was just a military enthusiast based on those night vision goggles. He studied tanks, fantasizing about getting a smile from Hux with Kylo’s factoids. Maybe make out inside a Sherman DD and get banned from a military museum.

He looked out of the window watching endless fields roll by. He ignored the pangs of hunger until he couldn’t. He grabbed the bag of trail mix from his duffle and scooped a handful into his mouth. He counted his chews. He was nervous.

The playlist was nearing its end as the speakers announced a dining car attendant was coming by for dinner reservations. He hoped he could get dinner. Preferably with Hux. Happy.

The door unlocked and there the man stood. Kylo felt like a buffoon with his jaw wanting to drop while he still had masticated peanuts and M&Ms in his mouth. Hux studied him like most do. Kylo tried not to study Hux. Rather let the slender visage burn into his retinas. Hux was wearing a t-shirt with a faded logo of a lumber company in South Dakota, heather gray sweatpants, and fur lined moccasins. He was clean shaven with darkened under eyes.

“You’ve been nothing but surprises lately, Kylo,” Hux sat next to the laptop. His voice was soft, accent blurring into a midwestern brogue. Kylo’s name never sounded so good. He turned in his seat to face Hux, leaning against the cool window and realized how warm he was getting in Hux’s proximity. <i>Armitage.</i>

“I apologize for my misconceptions about you,” Hux sighs while opening up his laptop. The accent moved to British. 

“No, you don’t need to apologize for a thing,” Kylo grimaced at the thought of causing Hux embarrassment. Self doubt.

“Oh,” Hux looked at him with raised brows before frowning at his screen. He typed like the keyboard was an instrument. Fast and melodious. Kylo tried to pull himself away from fantasies and stay present. Hux was here!

“Sorry, work is ever demanding,” Hux gave him the slightest smile. “I admit, I don’t fully understand why our organizations should be partnered. I’ve gone through great strife to remain out of sight. And no offense, the syndicate you’re associated with is incredibly unstable right now.”

Kylo swallowed and looked down at his shoes. 

* * *

Rey warned him that her brother would act like he’s all business. She had been the one who got him to see a future without Snoke. He was only on the dance floor because Lawrence and Stephen needed to blow off steam. He saw a group of ladies laughing loudly while dancing as awkwardly as possible. Kylo rolled his eyes but secretly found it hilarious. One of the ladies, Rey, looked at him with a smirk. He felt uncomfortable and headed to the VIP bar for a refill. 

“Kylo, right? I’m Rey,” she leaned against the counter. It was relatively quiet as the bartender mixed Kylo’s old fashioned. She stood on her toes and whispered in his ear, “My brother is Armitage Hux. Heard you’re still looking for him?”

He froze as she moved away to a reasonable distance. She giggled, “Aw, you like him, don’t you? I’ve been getting tired having to mislead your feelers. Four years of misdirection is getting pretty boring.”

Kylo took his drink and gestured at the bartender, “What do you want, Rey?”

“A vodka soda with lime, darling,” she smiled at the bartender with a slow smile.

Kylo sipped his cocktail while taking in Rey, “Where do you fit in the First Order?”

“I don’t,” Rey shrugged. “And we like to keep it that way, but Pryde’s goons found some old bait that I forgot about.”

Kylo frowned. Pryde had told him that afternoon he had some great news to share in the morning. He thought it was getting distribution back in Ohio. “So?”

“Pryde will capture me to lure out Hux for Snoke’s fancy. We don’t want that.” 

Rey’s drink was placed on the bar. She placed a five dollar bill in exchange for her highball, “And I think you know what needs to be done next. In return, I will lead you to my brother.”

Kylo felt a soft admiration for someone so blunt with their self interest and compassion. The writing was on the wall. He gestured towards the booth seating, “Then let’s talk.”

* * *

Kylo looked back up at Hux, “Just have me, not the stupid syndicate.”

Hux licked his lips, “So, you kidnapped my kid sister for a job interview?”

Kylo’s face heated up, “What?! There was no kidnapping! Jesus, I would never do that to my sister-in-!”

Hux’s laptop nearly fell off his lap as he looked at Kylo dumbly. Kylo blushed and muttered an apology. The train’s movements filled the silence. Hux clicked and typed a couple of things before closing the laptop. Kylo noticed the cameras stopped recording in the room.

Hux sighed, rubbing his neatly groomed beard, “Why? Why are you infatuated with me? I have made sure to barely exist.”

Kylo swallowed. 

_ “You’re crazy,” Stephen and Lawrence replied in unison. That one time Kylo tried to explain his plans. _

“I like,” Kylo shrugged once he couldn’t say more.

“You like?”

“I liked how you probably were intangible. But then Rey came along and told me you needed someone like me,” Kylo blushed. “And I was serious, the ideas you have… I agree with them.”

Hux leaned towards him and spoke in a whisper, “Which ideas?”

Kylo was already sitting next to Hux before his brain caught up. He laughed nervously as Hux blinked in shock, “Sorry, I… I can go back.”

Hux shook his head, “No, please tell me what you think I believe in.”

Kylo nearly choked on his spit as Hux took his hand, “I, uh, greatly appreciate and admire your anonymity. I usually just need two weeks at most to track down a whole racket but not yours. I suspect there’s something far greater you’re part of. It’s not just street drugs, isn’t it?”

Hux nodded while running his fingertips along Kylo’s knuckles, “You were aware of why Snoke wanted me?”

“‘Hux makes good party drugs’ was the line fed to the team,” Kylo shivered at Hux’s caresses. They couldn’t be anything but.

Hux chuckled softly, “Snoke believed I could make him live forever.”

Kylo thought it over. He went through years of conversations, yelling. Snoke had been nit picky about certain things. Convinced they would jeopardize his life expectancy. It was a suitable irony to be murdered.

Hux frowned at Kylo, “I wasn’t expecting you to be the thoughtful type.”

Kylo blushed feeling giddy at how Hux read him, “Sorry, I-”

Hux kissed him hard. Their teeth clacked and Kylo’s upper lip was wedged between the undersides of their noses. Kylo was frozen until he pursed his lips to participate. Hux pulled away with a soft laugh. He shook his head running his fingers against his lips, “Fuck, sorry about that. I, just, you’re massive and hot.”

Kylo let out a whine and kissed the fingers still lingering on Hux’s chin. He looked up to see Hux’s eyes widen, jaw going slack. Kylo hadn’t participated in foreplay much in his past. He only ever had time for quick thrusts and half assed orgasms. Grazing his lips against Hux’s shot straight to his tip. He squeezed his eyes shut and his thighs tight as Hux’s tongue darted out to lick the seam of his lips.

“Fucking hell,” Hux sighed before pulling Kylo on top of him. Kylo grunted as he kept his left foot on the floor. Hux’s hip and thigh braced with Kylo’s right leg on the seating for two. Hux’s hands wove their way in Kylo’s hair as he thrust his tongue into Kylo’s mouth. It was incredibly domineering and Kylo submitted eagerly.

Hux rolled his hips slowly as Kylo slipped closer and closer against him. A soft groan from Hux toppled Kylo completely. Hux hissed under his weight. Kylo scooped him up and moved to hold him in his lap. Hux frowned, “Just this, nothing more.”

Kylo rubbed his hands greedily along Hux’s back, “Okay.”

Hux sighed into the next volley of kisses.

“You’re so complex and yet you fit in my hands perfectly,” Kylo whispered as he cupped Hux’s ass.

Hux snorted a laugh, “So deep.”

Kylo’s smile was kissed away. They stayed in this position as they explored what the other liked in a kiss. Kylo had his eyes closed and could feel the occasional flutter of Hux’s lashes. It was a blissful existence until the door opened.

“Ew, don’t tell me this whole fuss was a booty call,” Rose sneered while holding two trays.

Hux sighed and got off Kylo’s lap. His erection was glaringly obvious in his sweats. Kylo’s embarrassment and pride warred with each other. 

“It’s not a booty call, Rose,” Hux gritted out as she handed him his tray and then Kylo his. “Just makes more sense to kiss than punch.”

Rose snorted, “Right. Thanks for killing the cameras at least. What should I say in my reports?”

“Technical errors and I made the executive decision to go dark to gain trust in the negotiations,” Hux answered while taking off the lid of his entree plate. A chicken breast with vegetables.

Kylo opened his lid and found a steak and mashed potatoes. He darted a look up at Rose hearing her open a bottle of wine. He snorted a giggle seeing her pour the white wine into sippy cups.

“I am not getting written up for wine spills, you hear me?” Rose arches a brow while handing a cup to Kylo. “No matter how much your stupid face deserves to be covered with it.”

Hux chuckles and raises his cup to toast, “Ever considerate in your hospitality, Rose. Thank you for your service.”

Kylo felt cornered by their stares and raised his cup, “Um, yes, thank you.”

The three of them took sips. Rose’s was pointedly longer from the bottle. She covered her mouth as she burped, “Ugh, thanks. I will act like you don’t exist for the next couple of days. Linens are in my room. Don’t break your dicks!” 

Kylo blinked in shock as Rose flipped them off as she exited the room. Hux sighed, “She’s still sore about that stunt you pulled with Rey. They’re very close.”

“Oh,” Kylo muttered and cut up his steak. The train started going fast and the car rocked from side to side. He now understood the sippy cups. The steak knife was more of a saw to force the meat apart. Barely a weapon except for the eyes, mouth, and genitals.

“So, tell me what the First Order is,” Hux says after swallowing a bite of his chicken.

Kylo frowned, “Really? You want me to explain your operation to you?”

Hux’s eyes twinkled as he sternly enunciated his words, “What do you know?”

“First Order is a national drug operation catering to synthetic narcotics. Dealers are usually in college towns. There’s been the occasional missing persons case linked to party drugs of First Order. But no traceable enforcement of the operation,” Kylo sighs. That’s all he has concrete evidence for. He looked at Hux and wished the older man’s smile was for him only. “There’s more, isn’t there? Are you international?”

“Oh, Kylo,” Hux sighed. “It seems like I succeeded in my company’s anonymity.”

Kylo chewed his surprisingly decent bite of steak tilting his head for Hux to elaborate.

“First Order is an underground pharmaceutical company developing sustainable methods to provide private hospitals and nonprofit clinics medicine. The party drugs are a way to network chemists and observe human trials,” Hux speaks with a prideful whisper but looks away from Kylo.

Kylo mulls this information over. It could be just a hoax. But something that ambitious would catch the eye of Snoke and his pursuit of immortality. Rey had hinted that she worked part time for a medical charity that Hux was on the board of. Was Kylo really too stupid or was this whole thing as smoke and mirrors as Hux claimed?

“Okay,” Kylo covers his forkful of steak with mashed potatoes.

“Hmm, I think I can work with you if you’re always this agreeable,” Hux smirks.

“Good,” Kylo blurts while chewing. He blushes at Hux’s look of repulsion and mutters an apology after swallowing. He realized he never shared a meal with anyone who was a peer or Snoke. Only beverages. He looked at their nearly empty plates and his vision blurred. 

“You alright?” Hux asked softly placing a hand on Kylo’s shoulder.

Kylo came to realizing he had zoned out again. His plate was empty on the ground stacked tidily with Hux’s. Kylo sniffed and wiped his eyes, “Sorry, I...”

Hux kissed his cheek lightly, “It’s my first time sharing a meal with someone who isn’t my sister in a couple of years.”

Kylo leaned against Hux, unable to speak. He didn’t even have words in his brain. Hux’s breath was all he could focus on. The redhead cupped his face to share a look, “Let’s get the bed ready.”

Kylo nodded with Hux’s hand still on his jaw. He then follows Hux’s lead with pulling out the seats to make a bed frame. The mattress pad and linens were tucked away on the top bunk. They smelled like Hux and Kylo felt his bones ache at the prospect of sleeping on them. He stared openly as Hux closed the window curtains. His shirt rode up to show pale skin. Kylo still couldn’t speak. His head heavy with the decade of fatigue.

_ I killed Snoke. This is going to be okay. _

Hux looked over at him, “It’s best you change here.”

Kylo grunted as his body came alive with Hux’s words. He unzipped his jacket and pulled off his tank top. He couldn’t resist flexing for those darkening green eyes before kicking off his sneakers and unbuttoning his jeans. He shucked them off with his briefs. He stood before Hux who had sat on the bed studying him intently. Kylo felt like a gladiator being inspected. His cock twitched at the thought of killing for Hux. _Pleasing Hux._

“Stand here,” Hux spread his legs.

Kylo followed his order and gasped as Hux held his hardening cock gently. Kylo couldn’t look down. He stared forward trying to breath steadily. Then lips he was only starting to know on his own grazed the top of his held shaft. Hux cursed as Kylo’s cock fully seized from the gentle kiss. Kylo squeezed his eyes shut as a torrential downpour of kisses covered his groin. He hissed at Hux’s blunt nails digging into his hips. It was a grounding contrast of the frantic touching of Kylo’s groin.

Hux pulled away panting softly, “I always felt bad for kicking you here.”

Kylo whined and pushed Hux onto his back, straddling fabric covered hips, “I deserved it. I almost caught you.”

Hux stares up at him with brief surprise before his eyes soften, “Yes, yes you did. What would you have done with me? Watch my every move as I slaved away with an impossible task? Make me warm your bed? Tell me it’s the onl-mph!”

Kylo kissed him hard, unable to listen to such horrid thoughts from his angel. He pulled back and moaned as Hux chased his lips. Kylo sucked on his lower lip before pulling away completely. With a shaky hand, he slipped his fingers under the bright fabric and felt soft hair up to a fast beating heart. He tried his best to convey his devotion as he brushed his fingertips against Hux’s nipple.

Hux’s eyebrows raise up before scrunching together as he moans softly. Kylo slips his other hand up to rub the pair in tandem. Hux covers Kylo’s hands from the other side of the fabric and breaths up into the touch. Kylo’s lips travel down the beautiful, never broken nose. 

Hux wiggles it with a soft laugh, “You’re surprisingly gentle, Kylo. I like it.”

Kylo huffs softly, “I could never hurt you.”

“And by extension, you could never hurt my people?” Hux looks at him with a coldness.

Kylo shakes his head, “Only if you ordered me to.”

Hux thawed and shimmied out of his shirt. Kylo stared at the revealed torso for a breath before he feasted. He licked and mouthed at the soft minimal plush of Hux’s sides and pecs. He groaned against the drum of Hux’s heart. This was his moment of absolution.

Hux writhed under him, clearly sensitive. Kylo pulled Hux’s sweatpants off and hiked long legs over his shoulders. Hux grunted with a frown, “Truly do advise against oral and anal on the train.”

Kylo moaned softly, “I know. I just want to feel you.”

“Mm, okay. I didn’t bring any lube,” Hux sighs.

“Me neither,” Kylo mumbles. He thinks about it. All positions and orifices they have to offer each other. Saliva pools in his mouth and he lets it slowly drip onto Hux’s cockhead from his tongue . He strokes the fluid downward while looking up at Hux in the dim lighting. He swirls his tongue lightly against Hux’s foreskin while doing so. The added salty tang produces more drool.

Hux stares dumbly. With a shaky palm, he muffles his sounds. His eyes roll back as his hips thrust up from the bed in a mindless rut. Kylo stretches out as far as he can beside Hux while stroking faster. Kylo groaned. The tackiness became a little slicker as Hux pulsed precome.

By this point, Hux had both hands over his mouth. A blush reaching all the way down to his clenched abdominals. Kylo watched eagerly as the first sprays of cum landed on the dappled blush. He caught the rest to use in firm downward strokes. Hearing Hux’s voice break, he pulls away and greedily licks his hand clean before Hux tries to stop him. 

Hux stares at him in a hiccuping daze.

Kylo silently moved Hux around to straddle Kylo’s erection. He sighed as his arms wrapped around Hux’s trembling torso. He bent his legs to spread Hux’s cheeks apart to nestle his cock in the crevice.

Like a jolt, Hux sat up. Kylo’s moan died in his throat. Hux was glaring at him with seething rage as he rolled his hips in fluid movements Kylo did not know a man was capable of, “You think you’d fuck me? Have me on your dick whenever you want?”

Kylo stared up at Hux in awe. He had heard rumors of the man’s temper. It was viper quick and deadly. Kylo couldn’t respond to the questions due to both of Hux’s hands around his throat. Kylo gurgled a groan and did his best to keep his hands lightly on Hux’s calves. They were so soft and downy against his palms. 

“I top. I will be the one balls deep in your ass,” Hux hissed baring his teeth. “Do I make myself clear?”

Kylo’s eyes rolled back as Hux dug his thumbs and squeezed his ass against Kylo’s cock. Then the hands were gone and Hux’s full weight was threatening to bend his dick. A sharp slap on the face, “I said, do I make myself clear?”

“Ah! Of course!” Kylo barked. His body was alight with stinging, crushing pleasure. He whispered, “I’ll… I want to ride your dick. I don’t know how, but I will.”

Hux inhaled sharply, “Yeah? You’re going to work for me? Work for my dick, Kylo? Want it to be so good you don’t kill anymore. Just need a good-fuck- a good fuckin’ load of my cum in your ass?”

Kylo wailed and sobbed as he nodded desperately. He never entertained such a thing before. He had hoped for just hand and mouth stuff with Hux. He wouldn’t let himself get deluded enough to think they’d be exclusive to any degree. He stuttered softly, “P-please, please k-keep me, Hux.”

The mania in Hux’s eyes went away, slender fingers cupped Kylo’s cheek, “Oh, you want to be kept? You’ll need to behave. I run a very tight ship and I can only have you be a part of it if you keep to your orders.”

Kylo moved his hand away from Hux’s leg to the hand on his face, “Please. I’ve done enough eliminations in the past decade to last me a lifetime. But… if you’d order me to kill someone… I’ll ask how.”

Hux’s eyes softened as he leaned down to kiss Kylo. Kylo let Hux probe his mouth between sucking on his lower lip. Kylo moaned as Hux pulled away completely. Hux smiled at him, “Show me your arse, Kylo.”

Kylo brought his knees to his chest. He let his legs hide his view of Hux. He was too shy to see the reaction of him baring his hole to Hux. It was washed but far from ideal grooming he’s seen at clubs and brothels. But Hux seemed to approve with his soft “fuck yeah”. Two fingers swirled around the hairs before tugging Kylo’s balls down. Kylo could feel them pulse as the fingers pet them gently. 

Then the other hand reached around and blindly felt for Kylo’s shaft. Kylo groaned once the hands found their rhythm of stroking and petting. A soft bite to his left hamstrings make him gasp and curl his toes. He whimpered as his legs trembled from the speeding pace.

“Hm, I should tie you up like a merman,” Hux thought aloud while pressing his thumb on Kylo’s taint.

Kylo came. More from the mutual fantasy they shared and the possibility of carrying it out and many more. His legs flopped into a splayed out position as he fought to catch his breath. Hux watched him with pride. Kylo twitched his lips into a smile before sleep took him.

The train went along the southwest to Los Angeles slowly. Hux made a point to spend hours up at the lounge car. Kylo was anticipating meeting some of Hux’s colleagues but Hux promised they were all strangers. After three rounds of gin rummy, Kylo found comfort in just relaxing. No business, no need to observe and anticipate. The mother and sons in 302 C got off at Albuquerque. Katie, David, and Johnny. 

Hux did have some matters to attend to. Rose would knock on the door in a couple of different sequences and Hux would grumble pulling away from Kylo’s side. They never put the bed back to the seating position. The sheets smelled like both of their musk. Hux would open up his laptop and appear to be downloading files. Kylo would check his phone to see no coverage.

“I have a satellite internet provider setup,” Hux muttered after he noticed Kylo’s third frown.

“Huh, what about the flash drives?” Kylo asked, hoping he wasn’t out of bounds.

“Those are for video files. This is more for daily reports.”

Kylo flushed and bit his lip to keep from smiling. Hux tilted the screen to show him ongoing strings of numbers and letters. “Let me guess, you decrypt?”

“Mhmm,” Hux nodded and angled the screen back away from Kylo.

Kylo leaned back against the wall and stared out at the New Mexico sunset. Hux was better than Kylo’s fantasies. He had direction, drive, and a purpose being around Hux. He hadn’t cleaned blood from his hands for a week now. He stared at his nails. They weren’t broken or dirty. His knuckles the same shade as his arms. Kylo shook his head and hoped the next time would feel different. New.

They departed the train in Los Angeles 45 minutes late. Rey was waiting for them with a sign and a grin. _‘Mr. H & Mr. K’_

Hux rolled his eyes but pulled his sister into a hug, “Brat.”

“Hush,” Rey mumbled against Hux’s chest. She pulled away to study them, “So?”

Hux looked at Kylo and back at Rey, “Yes.”

She let out a huge sigh of relief, “Good. Let’s go to the office then.”

They walked out of the union station to a junker of a civic. Hux opened the front passenger door for Kylo and sat behind Rey. Rey was focused on maneuvering LA traffic with a fierce determination. Kylo had to take a few breaths at certain points where she nearly merged into other cars. Hux looked bored in the rear view mirror. That kept Kylo from panicking.

The office was a small nondescript room in the Broad Stem Cell Research Center at UCLA. Kylo felt awkward amongst the crowds of college students. He technically only had a sophomore in high school education. Snippets of conversations made his head spin but focusing on following Hux kept him calm. Rey locked the door behind them and the siblings worked on opening up locked cabinets. Rey gestured for Kylo to sit down as she passed by him to turn on what looked like a printer. 

Hux was busy putting together some sort of computer on the conference table that went with the dozen chairs. Rey got on the table and removed a lightbulb that seemed to be broken. Hux handed her an odd contraption that screwed into the socket. She pulled out a remote from her pocket and pressed buttons that made the thing rotate until she was pleased.

Hux seemed to finish his task and checked the clock, “Confirmation for all. Going live at ten thirty.”

Kylo frowned at what he meant. Hux started removing nine chairs and Rey replaced them with white screens. Kylo looked at the clock and noticed it was 10:25 am. Rey pressed a button on the remote and red dots appeared on the screens. Kylo looked up at the contraption in the ceiling with wonder. Hux sat in the chair next to him and held his hand, “You’re more here to observe and be acknowledged.”

Rey nodded, “We’re updating the board on your presence in the organization. No position yet, nothing is set in stone right now.”

“Oh, okay,” Kylo mumbled.

Hux brought his hand up to kiss it, “Be calm, dear.”

Kylo sighed as Hux didn’t let go of his hand. Rey pressed another button and nine people were projected on nine screens. Kylo gasped.

Leia and Han looked old. Amilyn had the same lavender hair do. Lando had more laugh lines. Kylo did not recognize the other five. Leia was the first to speak, “Oh, wow, you’re actually here.”

Kylo never anticipated soft awe would be his mother’s reaction to him after all of these years. Hux’s thumb rubbed circles on his palm. Kylo took a deep breath, “Hello, mom and dad. Lando and Amilyn.”

Hux introduced the others. Vague recognition of names but none of the faces matched. This was Leia’s Resistance. Kylo was confused. He thought Hux’s operation was just him and Rey at most for the top level. But they called the Resistance the board. What was going on?

Rey stood up, “As you all know, I’ve felt more passion for the distribution side of the company. I still vouch for my brother’s integrity and ethics. The reports that surfaced were indeed false conjecture of our practices. The drug trials that Pryde misconstrued were for chemical formulas that have been industry standard for thirty plus years. We were making sure the sustainable ingredients were working as effectively.”

“Indeed,” Lando nodded. “I was able to find the person who was swayed by Pryde’s narrative thanks to your work Rey.”

“Thank you. And Kylo was crucial to confirm and make sure we could focus on what’s at hand,” Rey smiled at Kylo. He gave a little nod and focused on his hand held by Hux.

“But what exactly is at hand?” A man with a very charismatic smirk asked.

“I’m stepping down as my brother’s handler and wish to nominate Kylo. We have determined that his violent streak was due to Snoke’s manipulations. And yes, his upbringing was a major factor that left him susceptible.”

Kylo stared at Rey open mouthed. She kept looking forward, “I have ascertained that he can recognize a legitimate threat and get you away from it as easily as taking the threat head on. He was able to murder Snoke and no one but us knows. Hux, please continue with your observations.”

Hux smiled softly, “Thank you. I have had a pleasant couple of days with Mr. Ren. We get along well and I feel safe around him. I have yet to see how he handles my true travel protocols but he’s fit at least.”

Kylo frowned as a few people chuckle. Han included. 

“Kylo, why do you wish to be with Hux?” Leia asked once there was silence.

Kylo squeezed Hux’s hand lightly before raising their hands up to the view of the cameras. He has no words to say. Leia arches a brow and looks at Han. They seem to be in the same room for once because he looks to his side with the same face.

_ Don’t touch others. You’re too strong and will hurt them. _

“Well, strong and silent type? Should work well for your off the grid work, Hugs?” The man, Poe, asked.

“Indeed,” Hux said.

“Then let’s vote-”

Rey cut off Lando, “I’ve already switched positions. Rose Tico has my travel roles. I will be settling in the west coast branch this week. Appointments have been made with two potential clinics and I’d like to get an international holiday charity drive going. Wedge, what’s the prospective goals we should push for?”

The conference went on until noon. Hux spoke occasionally but spent the whole time petting Kylo’s hand. There were a few attempts of Kylo’s to reciprocate but Hux would squeeze firmly. 

Kylo muffled a yawn as Rey and Hux put away the set up. Hux looked over at him with a soft smile, “We can take a nap at Rey’s before our departure.”

“Oh, we’re going somewhere?” Kylo asked with a small frown.

“Yes, we’re going back on the Southwest Chief and you get to experience getting off a train in motion,” Hux grinned.

“What?” Kylo frowned for a moment before it clicked. “Train hopping?”

Hux laughed softly, “Yeah, I’ll have knee pads for you. We need to buy you some good hiking boots after lunch.”

“Already at the apartment along with his kit,” Rey spoke with a knowing smile at her brother. “And I’ve already notified the conductor to go slower than usual.”

Hux patted her head, “Thank you, sis.”

Kylo felt a small pang of jealousy but soon Hux was back to hold his hand as they walked to the car. Rey still drove like a madwoman. The apartment was an unassuming two bedroom and the two men situated themselves on the couch for a quick nap after sandwiches. Rey woke them up with just enough time for them to get their balance before boarding call. 

Rose was there as a passenger. She wore a trendy romper and purposefully ignored the two. Hux smiled and whispered to Kylo, “She’s on a very deserved vacation before her promotion kicks in. Imagine having to cater to a slovenly pair of horn dogs.”

Kylo snorted a laugh, “That’s awful, Hux.”

Hux shrugged his shoulders as they started heading down the platform, “Sorry my humor is of a man who spends weeks alone.”

“You’re really fucked if I’m to be your reality check,” Kylo’s mouth slipped.

Hux laughed heartily. “That deserves a kiss.”

Kylo blushed and felt his cheeks hurt from smiling. They had a smaller room upstairs this time around. Hux told him they were going to get off in the middle of the night tomorrow in Kansas.

There were two meals dropped off by a gruff looking man who just nodded at Hux. Kylo felt more respect for the attendant ignoring him. But maybe that was the Syndicate’s rules, not this situation’s rules. Either way, he didn’t think too much of it and focused on the present.

Hux spoke in a soft whisper the whole evening. He explained his set up outside of Belpre, Kansas. The train was going to make a near full stop for them to get off and walk the three miles north on 19. Kylo felt the adrenaline bubble up. It was similar to the moments Snoke told him to carry out orders. This time the danger was just harm to himself.

They spent the next day in their room. Hux preferred to have a low profile on the trips he disembarked early. Kylo certainly didn’t complain. The hours were spent cuddling soft skin and learning more about each other. Kylo was falling more in love with Hux. The man was genuinely personable. When Kylo mentioned details of how people disappeared, Hux listened without judgement. At most he’d hum and recollect his last interactions with the person. Kylo could sense Hux appreciated Kylo ending these people. It wasn’t the same appreciation of Snoke. Hux didn’t have anything to gain except knowing these men were no more.

The time came. The outside of the train was loud. Even slowing down to a crawl, the land blurred if Kylo looked for too long. He looked like he was about to skateboard with how much protective gear he was wearing. He wasn’t complaining once he saw the gravel on the sides of the tracks. Hux kissed his cheek, “At Murphy’s count. I’ll catch up with you easily.”

Kylo swallowed nervously as Hux got off the train smoothly. He was gone. Kylo blinked away panic and focused on Murphy’s stopwatch.

“Get in position, son,” Murphy barked out. Kylo scrambled to the outside step and arm rails. “Aaand go! Go! Go!”

Kylo tumbled off like Hux described. It hurt but was exhilarating. He took a moment to stand up and head towards the road. There were no lights but the starry sky showed the dusty pavement. He walked slowly over feeling the bruising and strains set in.

Soft footsteps got louder quickly and soon Kylo was tackled to the ground. Hux was panting with a mad grin, “You made it in one piece! Wow, I was certain you were going to deck Murph and stay on the train until Chicago.”

Kylo wheezed, “I would never.”

Hux studied his face in the dim starlight, “Thank you.”

Kylo leaned up for a kiss. It was painfully brief but a road was not a place to make out. They got up and made the trek to Hux’s Central Lab. The land was all flat agriculture. Only a few buildings as they walked along the highway. It was a long hour but the time Hux guided him down a staircase under a hatch door. Strands of dimmed LED lights illuminated the space. It was a large room with chemistry equipment, cabinets, and three wash basins. There were two doorways. Hux led them to the one on the left. Its lights turned out as they walked in. Kylo yawned at the sight of the bed. It was a queen size and felt lovely once he stripped naked. Hux chuckled at the speed of his undressing but followed suit. They situated themselves under the covers and stared at each other.

Here they were. Together in the flesh. 

_ Touching.  _


End file.
